Dream to makebelieve
by hidden in plain view
Summary: People would ask me to tell fables, adventures, legends, but this story is different. This story will be the truest story I have ever told. I was 16 the day I got lost in the Wood, 16 when I met my death. sasunaru or itanaru u decide
1. Meeting Death

Oh boy... another story... this was one I actually dug up from a long time ago... i happen to love this plot but sadly its not mine.. if you've ever read the book Katura and Lord Death (not quite sure how to spell it...) this story is based off that.. not word for word of course alot is changed!

Lord Death in this is up to your personal preference of who you want it to be... I picture it as Sasuke but it could easily be Itachi.. just think of who you want to picture because I probably wont ever give Death a real name... though he is described as an Uchiha!

Oh and for those who are bit unsure this takes place in the time period of Kings and peasants and such basically your classic old Europe!

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor do I own Katura and Lord Death though I do pity he who owns Naruto for Sasuke is a very possesive teme and may get a tad angry if someone is claiming to own him...

* * *

It always began with a simple request. "Naruto tell us a story" I had heard this all my life from various friends, wanting to be woven into a tale, so deep into the fable they forgot about the harsh world we live in.

Lee would ask for an adventure full of daring heroes, Ino would beg for a passionate romance or perhaps the villagers would feel courageous and express they're want of the Legend of the elusive kitsune, Kyuubi. But this story I tell now will be much different, this story will be the truest story I ever told.

I was 16 years old the day I was lost in the forest, sixteen when I met my death.

I was in our yard lounging casually in the grass, catching my breath after chopping word when I heard a rustle. Guessing it to simply be a forest animal I only gave it a meer glance only to see a pair of stunning blood red eyes observing me. The famed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune stood proud in front of me, his white fangs gleaming. This was the same fox that had been avoiding the talented Lord Hyuuga's hunting party for years, yet I was not intimidated. It's beauty was something only to be admired.

His eyes looked deep into my own before trotting back into the woods. Unable to contain my curiosity I stood up and followed the gorgeous creature. I caught glimpses of him as I walked deeper into the forest, it's tall trees and rough foliage slowing my progress. As the path I walked on grew darker I began to realize my mistake. These trees were unfamiliar, the area unknown. I turned to head back only to find I had no idea which way home was. I was lost in the shadow of the trees.

Deciding not to panic I gathered my wits and chose a direction to walk in. Growing weary I collapsed against a tree trunk. My body felt heavy as my eyes fluttered shut. I knew then the I would die here. I would never achieve my dream, never see Ba-Chan again, never find my one true love. I slipped between conscious and unconscious wishing I could see Konoha one last time, talk to Hinata and Ino one more time.

At dusk, death came to me in the form of a man. I wanted to gasp at his beauty but fear stilled my breath. He came riding a large midnight black stallion seemingly made of shadows itself. Dressed in a deep black cape, his onyx eyes burned holes into me, his glistening raven hair framing his pale face. His features held a severe look as the trees seemed to bow to him. The forest was deathly silent, the shadows surrounding him.

I wanted to run yet I was to weak. He walked gracefully up to me as I stared at his black boots.

"Lord Death forgive me for not bowing but I still can't stand."

His face remained emotionless. "You know who I am then?"

"Hai, you know my mother." I whispered out.

"You are the son of Arashi Kazama correct?" his deep smooth voice questioned.

"Hai though I prefer you didn't know them so early in life." I thought back to my childhood. My mother had died giving birth to me. My father shortly after when he protected the entire village from a rapidly spreading fire.

"No one is ready for when I come." His tone was cold.

"There is still something I want to do." I voiced my blue eyes glistening. He kneeled down to my eye level, his black depths boring into mine.

"Your time is past, you were foolish to come this far into the wood."

I turned my gaze away from him. "I followed a kitsune, the one Lord Hyuuga always attempters to catch, the one who started the fire in the village." My story telling voice was beginning, calming my frantically beating heart. "Lee told me once Kyuubi is said to be a demon..."

I stopped as a gentle yet firm grip grabbed my chin forcing me to look into glistening onyx orbs. "Silence."

My eyes grew heavy. "I have not slept for cold or hunger, will I sleep now?"

He stood angrily. "Why do you try to be brave?! It will not sway me!" he said prouder than the King himself.

"Sir as much as I fear death I cannot bring myself to allow it to control me. I have known you all my life. I was born into death. My mothers dead body could not calm m. My father gave his life for another leaving me behind. Then you took my grandfather. Yes Lord Death I know you well."

His pale face softened. His eyes appraised me. "You have grown to be beautiful and honest Naruto, how old are you now?"

"16" I whispered.

"16, younger have come."

His gloved hand reached forward. I tensed expecting the cool touch of death instead I received a light brush of his hand across my arm. In a manner almost that of a caress. His eyes stared into mine daring me to defy him.

I was not stupid. I could not beat Death so I remained still. His hand made it's way to my face. I felt a light tickle on my lips as his breath fanned over my face. I shivered from the cold radiating from his body. His face seemed as if it was a statue, a noble being. He smirked.

"If I was to choose a bride." he paused. "they would have your courage."

My heart beat crashed against my chest. "I-I cannot marry you!" I stuttered out. "I'm to young!" a pathetic excuse, many were married at my age.

He seemed amused. Then he laughed, a frigid haughty laugh. "Twas no proposal but only a compliment."

I blushed a deep red.

"You are to young to marry Naruto, to young to die." He put his hands in his pockets as his cloak billowed around him. "I'll give you a choice, choose who you want to die in you place so you may live."

My eyes widened "You mean?"

"Only name a soul and it shall be done." His voice lost it's warmth. "Choose"

I thought of Konoha, my little village and all my friends there.

"No." my azure eyes gleamed determined. "It was my mistake to follow the kitsune, No one will die for me."

He raised an eyebrow. No one refused him. "How about your grandmother? She is old and I will come for her soon."

"No I love her and life without her would be horrible!"

"No one declines me."

"Yet I do."

His dark eyes grew angered. I thought those would be my last words.

"Kiba then?" He still mourns for his dead dog."

"No without Kiba the village would be less cheerful. No, Kiba will live."

"What of Shino? He does not speak for the loss of his family."

"His remaining siblings need him."

"Tenten then? She causes nothing but trouble."

"She makes everyone feel better for she can always tell you who is worse off than yourself!"

"There are many old in Konoha."

"And loved by someone young."

"Young who have grown attached to no one. I can make it quick and painless. Pick anyone- it makes no difference."

My eyes widened before i grew angry. "Sir" I ground out. "I will NOT kill someone to save my life!"

"Do not raise your voice to me. I will tell you courage does you no good. Many of them will die soon anyway."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion laced my voice.

He grew eerily silent before one word slipped out of his mouth. "Plague."

My anger withered away immediately turning to despair. He continued on. "And those you do survive will wish they had died, so great will be their sorrows."

"I will tell them to flee!" I gasped. Panic bubbled over my chest.

"The swiftest horse cannot outrun the plague." his eyes held a blank look.

My mind swirled looking for an answer. My eyes locked with Death's. "Tell me! Tell me how to stop it!"

"Even if you lived it is not in your power to stop it, though your Lord Hyuuga perhaps."

"But you could be spared." he said an odd emotion in his eyes.

My mind was spinning. Plague. I knew I must live a little while if only to warn my village.

He looked at me steadily. His black gaze burning into me. Gracefully he slipped off his black gloves. "You don;t mind if you die?"

I could feel the saddened smile on my face. "Of course I mind but I won't kill someone for my life."

"What is it that you want to live for?" he questioned an honest curiosity apparent in his face.

My heart sunk, I felt weaker. "I want to grow strong to protect my loved ones but most of all I want to marry my true love."

"True love? but you must not have it for you will not choose someone else to die in your place." He touched my for head with a pale hand.

I felt lighter. "Am I dead?"

"No." he answered. "For now you are alive."

"Why did you touch me?"

"It is not for you to question me." he spoke harshly. I listened to the sounds of the forest. Yes I was still alive.

"Sir at least let me say goodbye to Ba-Chan."

"To say goodbye is everyone's wish at the end but never granted." He glanced around. "It is time Naruto." He held out his hand.

I thought desperately for a way out of this. A memory came to mind. Baa-Chan had once told me Jieraya should have died several times by woman's fists but always survived. Death often sadly surprises us but sometimes he gladly surprises us to.

"You are not easy to entreat." I spoke.

"I am not entreated at all." Lord Death answered solemly.

"But I hear you are sometimes cheated." I grinned despite the situation.

Death laughed then, and I was stunned once again by his unique beauty, terrifying yet irristable.

"Lord Death I will tell you a story, a story of love, love that could not be conquered by you."

"Truly?" He seemed curious but doubtful. " I have seen many loves and none were so great I could not divide them."

"This is the story of a handsome young man who though he was poor fell in love with the lord of the manor."

"I have heard this tale before in a thousand different ways." he interrupted.

"Ah" Naruto grinned like a fox. "but my tale shall make even you love, will melt the ice around your frozen heart."

"Indeed we shall see." he said in disbelief.

"Once there was a boy." I stopped to be interrupted yet again.

"an auspicious beginning."

And continued without pause. "Who loved... no one."

"A love story without love. You have caught my interest."

"Though his mother died giving birth to him and his father followed his wife soon after the boy had been raised on love."

"I see you have given me a part in the story." Lord Death said with what could be mistaken for a hint of sadness.

"The boy grew with love in the air he breathed. His grandparents loved greatly. They talked of all the big and small things of life. they felt each others sorrow. They slept close. They drew the boy into that circle of uncommon love. Making him crave for that himself one day."

"After this the boy longed for a love that couldn't be ended by death. Knowing since he was young that his true love lived and breathed and went about their day under the same sun made his fears vanish, his sorrows small, and his hopes high. Though he did not know their face, the color of their eyes, still he knew their hopes and dreams, what made him laugh and cry."

I paused to look at Lord Death. He had me fixed with a steady gaze. My breath shortened as I tried to draw in air. He blinked and it was if a spell was broken.

"Everyone dreams of such love. Then they marry and quarrel and the cares of life drive love out" he spoke softly as if not to break me.

"The boy knew that quarrels would come because their lives were intertwined." I replied.

"The boy and his true love will grow old and ugly." Was his tone defiant? Or was it that he wished/demanded that I persuade him?

"they will and yet they will see past the scars of time to view the soul that first loved."

"could such a love be?" Lord Death asked, but his voice was not harsh.

"We will never know for one day Death came for the boy. He tried to persuade Death to let him live, to meet that true love." I was close to tears now, for a truer story I had never told. "Death would not be persuaded, for he had found him first and yet..."

"And yet?" Lord Death said quietly.

"The end of the story I cannot tell."

"Cannot tell?"

"Will not tell- until tomorrow. Let me live, sire." I begged. "And I will tell you the ending tomorrow."

Lord Death was utterly still. his face went from disbelief to astonishment. "Are you saying you will not tell me now?"

"Take me home and I swear that I will come to you in the wood and tell you the rest of the story, only let me live another day."

"you think to highly of love." he said. "Love is no more than a story spun out of dust and dreams, having no substance. But I would know the end and I confess i hope indeed you show me a love that is greater than Death. Return to me tomorrow and you will come with me then."

He smiled to himself and the shadows of the forest clotted around him.

"And I grant you further boon- find this love in the day I have given you and you will live and not come with me at all. Now I will return you to your grandmother but only till morrow."

"You are not angry with me for being more clever than you?"

"In fact-" he stepped toward me knelt again on one knee and reached his hand as if to put it under my chin. I raised it away from his touch. He did not follow but kept it at the same level. I could feel the cold emanating from his fingers.

"- I have decided that when I take you tomorrow I will indeed make you my bride. What do you say to that Uzumkai Naruto?"

My eyes widened. What would it be like to be Lord Death's consort? To serve at his side to be the bringer of pain and tears. To see a new widow stare at her living children her heart torn out, to bring plague and watch as countless rot from the disease. Ah twas one thing to die, another to be good wife Death.

"No sir, though I thank you, but as I said before i will not be your bride."

Wind gusted in the trees as his horse whinnied.

"I have decided." Lord Death spoke icily.

"No sir. I will not marry you. I will live and breath and tell my children stories. I will marry for love." i sounded brave and sure but my heart was afraid.

"There is no refusing me Naruto." he said.

"Sir then I must obey you, but I need not love you. Think of an eternity with a husband who will not love you."

He did not answer simply lifted me as if I weighed no more than a babe and set me down on his horse.

Lord Death did not speak to me, nor I him, but my heart raged. No! I will not have you! Though you drag me to your realm I will not have you!

The trees flew by, brown melting with green till we at last arrived at the edge of the Wood. He set me down gently. "tomorrow night." he spoke demandingly. "When the shadow of the forest touches your cottage."

"I will find my true love sir and I will rob you of my soul."

"Naruto." he answered simply. Turning his head and his horse, he galloped away, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

I really need reviews for this one to continue.. its a bit of test project.. if people like it I'll continue.. sadly this one takes alot of work to write so let me know if it's worth it! 


	2. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
